Senpai's Pride
by Yuunyanshi
Summary: A-no refuses to be part of a drama and E-ki crossdresses to act in her place. Oneshot.


"E-ki-senpai, we need your help."  
A junior from the drama club came to meet him during lunch. His appearance almost resembled that of a kid, if it wasn't by the high school uniform and the fact E-ki had seen him wondering around the school with other first years before a couple of times. By his expression, the older could notice that, besides the younger's embarassment for some reason, the poor guy came running - it should be something urgent.  
Trying to lighten the mode, the blonde gave him a carefree smile. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"You know A-no-senpai, right? Could you ask if she would mind acting in our drama? We need someone for the role of a strong girl but we can't find anyone…"  
A strong girl. E-ki poundered. His friend totally fits the description, so it would indeed look natural if she accepted the role… but they needed to talk first.  
"I cant promise you I'll convince her, as you said, A-no is strong - and not only physically. But! I'll try talking to her, and tomorrow you'll have her reply!"  
The younger's face brightened; his sparkling eyes showed just how much hope he put in his upperclassman. E-ki felt that he had to answer that at any costs.  
That same day, after school.  
"I'm not doing it", a contraried A-no said in response to the blonde's pleads.  
"But why?" E-ki tried once again. Maybe if he insists enough, she would change her mind.  
"I told you, I don't want to. Also, I have a group project meeting the presentation day."  
That was it. E-ki had no more arguments to use against that. He could almost see that younger boy's disappointment face staring at him the next day, when he was going to give him A-no's answer. His heart ached by the guilt for giving so much hope to the other, just to destroy it in the spare of 24 hours.  
No, that wouldn't do. He had to do something, at any costs.  
That's when an idea crossed his mind.  
"Hey, A-no…"  
"What is it? I already said I'm not doing that."  
"Then, just lend me your uniform for the day!"  
"What?! What are you planning to do with my uniform?!"  
"So that I can become a girl for them!"  
That was it. If he couldn't find a strong girl for the role, he just needed to turn himself into one.  
A-no stared at him, as if processing the information given just now. And suddenly, bursted into laugh.  
"Y-you want to use my uniform for c-crossdressing? Pfff-!"  
"D-don't laugh!"  
"Alright, you won. I'll give you my spare uniform for the presentation. Just make sure to not ruin it or you'll pay dearly for it."  
Although she was still laughing, E-ki's body froze for a moment for the treat. Looks like he's going to take care of the girl's uniform as if his life was in danger - in fact, that's exacly the situation, but hey, he should be happy that she at least accepted that.  
"Will you need help with make up too?" The girl asked.  
"Nah, I'm fine. The drama club should be able to do it." E-ki replied, not sure if she was being serious or just joking around.  
"Okay, since you don't need anything anymore, I'm going. See you tomorrow!" As A-no was about to go out of the room, she felt the guy grabbing her hand from behind.  
"…What is it?"  
"Uh, nothing, just wanted to thank you for that."  
"…Don't mind it."  
She freed her hand and headed home in a hurry.  
Just what in the world had happened just now…?  
"Okay, time to go home too" the blonde said to no one in particular, and added "…that's what I'd like to say, but I'll need to buy some things before that", heading to a crowded mall.  
The next day, E-ki left a note to the drama club boy that asked his help before, telling them to meet at an empty room after school.  
When the younger boy arrived, he couldn't see anything; the courtains were closed, the lights were off. As if scared of something, he startes to go back slowly, but a voice coming from the darkness - what was probably the corner of the room - stopped him from doing so.  
"What are you doing? I was waiting. Come on, turn on the lights."  
Doing as commanded, the boy needed some seconds to get used to the light again. That's when he saw it.  
His "senpai" was nowhere to be found. All he could see was a girl turned the other way, sitting on a desk.  
"So-sorry! I should meet someone here now and thought I've heard E-ki-senpai's voice coming from this room and-" He finally had the courage to say something, and it sounded as a kid that had just mistook his parent for a couple that looked like them and was trying to explain himself.  
The "girl" turned to face him.  
"Hey, what are you apologizing for? It's me!"  
The younger looked again at the "girl" from before. It was no girl - that was his senpai.  
Before waiting for the other's shock to pass, E-ki started explaining the events from the day before.  
"A-no said that she's busy the presentation day, but don't worry, she lended me her whole spare uniform and I got this female wig to go with it. I even shaved my legs so I can wear thigh highs! So, what do you think of this?"  
The kid-like guy almost cried. Who knew his senpai would go as far as crossdressing to help them?  
"You look awesome, E-ki-senpai! Thank you! You are the best senpai ever!"

A month after, during the presentation.  
It was finally E-ki's turn to be on the stage. He practiced a lot with the others, but now that's time, he had to admit he's nervous. Not for the acting itself; but he would be crossdressing in front of almost the whole school.  
At that point he couldn't turn back anymore, though, so he just accepted his fate and walked as confident as possible to the audience's view.  
That's when he noticed four familiar faces amoung the people gathered there.  
One of them, the A-no that shouldn't be able to be there at the presentation day, just giggled as she looked at a frustrated E-ki.  
"Good job, _'E-ki-chan-senpai_'."


End file.
